Lost Levels
by FlungedFlame
Summary: A group of best friends, a strong exploration team! Except something is missing... Connected hearts. Includes Pikachu(M) x Eevee(F) and Victini(M) x Jirachi(F) shippings. Nothing major, just a sweet, but sad story about the pairs!
1. Prologue

Lost Levels is a series I am planning to make. The idea kind of revolves around the idea about my friends, my feelings, and a bit of me… I plan it to be sad (, with a touch of some romance). Thanks for support, and it would help a lot if you could find mistakes, something that is off, worded oddly, under worded, or/and over worded and tell me! Thanks!

The artwork for the "cover photo" was made by Togechu (on DevianArt)

**-FlungedFlame**

**EDIT(3/18/14): Jirachi and Victini story is going on a separate story called "Wishing for a Victory". Find it in my stories!**

* * *

><p>"Avast!" We found it! The missing item!" Pikachu said.<p>

"Hurray!" Eevee said.

"Alright! Let's get back, before it gets too dark outside…" Victini exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jirachi agreed.

These 4 brave Pokémon are best friends, all in an exploration team; Team Hopeful.

"Is everyone okay?" Victini asked.

Everyone was out of breath.

"I guess you guys are. Hah."

They all started walking back to town… The storyline of pairs start here…


	2. Day 1

Here's something to help you!  
><strong>-CHANGE OF TIME-<strong>

**Pikachu PoV**

Also "A Trail of 15 Tears" is the sub section name for Pikachu and Eevee's side of the series! Enjoy!

**EDIT: (2/13/14) Title is now just Lost Levels, Jirachi and Victini is going to be moved to a different story (title).**

* * *

><p>"Eevee? Eevee!? Where are you!? Eevee!"<p>

**- 14 Days Earlier –**

"Hey you guys go ahead; I want to talk to Eevee really quick." I told them.

"Okay, whatever." Victini responded, as Victini and Jirachi walked away.

I was trembling in fear, Eevee is right in front of me… We were friends for about 3 years now, and I started to be interested when my parents were taken away a year ago… I think I can do this!...

"He-hey, Eevee, how's it going?..."

"Great, you?" she smiled at me.

"Fine, I wanted to ask…" I tried to smile as hard as I can…

"Yes?"

"If you… like me…" I almost fainted.

She stared at me, what I thought was forever was only mere seconds. She quickly gave me a big kiss on the cheek. I almost died. The next thing I know is…

"Yes, I _love_ you."

We smiled at each other; well I thought at least, my jaw was open in awe.

"Umm, so we're like… you know…" I didn't want to say it, the thought embarrassed me, "boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She giggled a bit, "Yeah, sure you can say that!"

"Awesome… Oh its getting dark! You wanna hang out at my place?"

"Sure!"

We slept _together_, my heart was pounding…

**- Morning -  
><strong>

I wake up to _**her**_ face, in front of mine, it was beautiful…

"I love you Eevee…" I whispered quietly.

"I love you too!" Eevee said happily.

I fell out of bed onto the cold ground floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry… Didn't mean to scare you! Hehe."

"It's okay…"

She gave me a quick kiss, "Come on, let's go to the market place!"

I loved the market place, especially because of all the sweet smell of berries Hoppip would pick, and also it was where I first met Eevee!

**- Afternoon -**

"These are the best berries every! Thanks Hoppip!" I yelled.

"No, thank you! Please come again!" she yelled back.

Eevee smirked at the idea of me being in love with the berries, that or I had berry guts all over my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she said to me.

I think I heard her laugh at me, but whatever, she is missing out on the best berries ever. We saw Victini coming our way.

"Hey Victini, how's it going?" I asked.

"Tired, I literally just got up two minutes ago… What about you two?" he yawned.

"We're doing great!" Eevee excitedly said.

We both looked at each other and laugh a bit.

"You two are acting odd lately…" Victini told us, "Say you guys want to go out and see what's on the bulletin board later? I havn't been on an exploration, like since FOREVER!"

"We were just doing one yesterday!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"So it's agreed? I will meet you guys at the bulletin board in five minutes, I'm going to go get Jirachi!"

**- Evening -**

We waved good bye to Victini and Jirachi, "Bye!"

"See you guys later!" Victini responded.

"Byyyyeeez!" Jirachi waved.

"So Eevee, what do you what to do now?" I asked.

"Mmm… I dunno…. I'm really tired right now. Let's go get something to eat, and then let's go to sleep. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Mmm… Yeah okay…. I want to try to fix up a small snack. It's fairly new to me."

"Okay, sure?"

I went ahead and got myself a yellow gummi, a white gummi, and an Oran berry. I went ahead and put the berry's juices on the gummies and fried them with a small shock.

"Are you sure that's safe?" she looked at me oddly.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

**- Late Night -**

"That was the best snack I have ever had!" Eevee said, laying on the bed.

"Thanks!" I said happily, "It was my first time make it and trying it. You should have put ketchup on it, it tasted so much better!"

"Welp, I'm tired, good night, sleep tight! I love you Pikachu…"

"I love you too…"

She gave me a quick kiss. I looked at her sleeping face.

I love you so much…

**- End -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short, but I am still new to making FanFiction, so cut me some slack, and plus, I don't have alot of detail to add to my stories... So yeah... <strong>**Another reason why it is fairly short is that it goes by days, that was really the main idea of the series.**

**Criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Day 2

**I'm trying to make this a daily thing, making the story as we go along the days. Since I only have such a short amount of time working on each chapter/day, they aren't long, or/and very detailed… Also if I don't upload a new chapter, I will upload 2, together on the next day. Thanks for understanding. The Victini and Jirachi pairs I might spread out the chapters, adding more detail and/or words. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yawn… Hmm?"<p>

I just woke up, I looked around, it was quiet… Too quiet… I jumped off my bed.

"Eevee!?"

I saw a note stuck to the wall.

_Hey Pikachu, I just wanted to let you know I went out to enjoy the sunlight for a bit. I'll be home around 12!_

_-Your only one; Eevee_

I sadly looked at the note, going to wait for her. I then saw the clock.

_2:50 __PM_

I froze…

"Eevee!?"

I went to the living room, but I didn't see anybo-

"Boo!"

I fell backwards, looking to see that Eevee was the one who scared me.

"Did your girlfriend scare you? Hahaha!"

I saw Victini laughing uncontrollably on the couch, next to him was Jirachi.

Eevee came down to give me a hug, "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Jirachi worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Wait Victini, you know about us, you know…"

"Well yeah, it was really obvious after Eevee here had a house key to your house for some odd reason, and you guys seemed too friendly to each other."

"So what do you guys want to do for the day?" Jirachi asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I don't feel like going on an expedition again…"

Victini thought of an idea, "We should go watch this scary movie!"

We had mixed feelings on going, but we went anyways. 

**- Evening -**

"Wow you two are matching!" Victini said.

"Stunning!" Jirachi followed up.

We both said, "Thanks!"

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Well it's this movie, where these creatures called 'humans' captured pokemon and forced them to do horrible things, like slave work!" Victini explained.

"That's more like a creepy folktale then a frightening idea…"

"Trust me, it's scary, my friends saw it and they couldn't sleep for weeks!" 

**- Late Night -**

We all walked out of the movie theater. Victini was holding onto Jirachi for dear life, looking out in all directions. Eevee didn't look like she was scared, but I knew she was, she just didn't want to admit it. Jirachi was pretty much laughing at the fact Victini was scared to death.

"Come on! It wasn't that scary Victini…"

"Shut up!"

Jirachi and Eevee started crying with laughter. 

**- Midnight -**

_As I slept, I felt something hold onto me really tightly, I was slightly terrified. I opened my eyes. I saw a human grabbing me._

I really opened my eyes, relived it was just a dream… Except, Eevee was actually holding on to me tightly. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and held her close, she smiled.

"Sweet dreams, I love you…"

**- End -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Criticism would be nice, anything to help me! Sorry for short chapters...<strong>


	4. Day 3

**Thanks for reading, if you ever got this far interested... Haha. Please favorite the story, it would give me some motivation in making more, or/and better stories! (And if you don't have an account, I encourage you to make one!) Again, thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up, it was dark, it was cold... My eyes finally adjusted to the lighting. I was in a cave... I heard crying to the distance. It was a mysterious figure, but I wanted to help it, so I went up to it.<em>

"_Umm... Excuse me... Are you okay?..."_

_I blacked out for a second... It was on me, I couldn't breath, it was choking me, its punishing blow made me lose air..._

"_He- Help!"_

"Ow!" Eevee yelled.

I woke up.

"That hurt!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You shocked me, that's what."

"Oh I'm so sorry..."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare..."

"Oh... Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking..."

"Sorry..."

– **Afternoon –**

"Hey Victini!" I said.

"What cha doin'?" Eevee asked.

Victini told suspiciously, "Oh, just getting ingredients."

"Ooh, what are you making?" Eevee wondered.

"Berry Soup."

"What for? And also where's Jirachi? She's usually hanging out with you." I asked.

"Nothing... And why would you think I wou- Okay, it's for Jirachi, and she's sick right now, so I'm helping her out."

"Oh well tell that Pikachu and I hope she gets better soon!"

"Will do, now I got to go, see you later guys!"

"See ya!" We both yelled.

"Hey Pikachu, I think this is the berry that might be able to prevent you from having nightmares."

"Cool! What is it called?"

"It's the Persim Berry, I had this before, it's really good."

"Hun, okay sure, I can give it a try!"

– **Late Night –**

"Here you go, eat this!"

"Thanks Eevee, I hope this works... Good night, I love you."

"No problem, sweet dreams, I love you too..."

– **End –**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a VERY short story today, I had to write up something fast, for some odd reason, before a school day, I tend to sleep earlier then I usually do on weekends... That and my friends kind of bugged me to finish up faster so they can read the next day. Thanks for understanding... Also, thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Day 4

**Thanks for staying with me! I can't believe you are still reading! Well, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>So my dream went something like this:<em>

_I was in "LaLa Land" and Eevee and I were having a great time, well, that's what I would think…_

_**FLASH**_

_Everything turned dark. I blacked out; I knew I was in a dream…. I woke up… My eyes weren't fully opened, but I could see Eevee next to me, the room around me, for what I could see… I couldn't move my head! It suddenly got hot and hard to breath. Was I in a paralysis shock? I saw a figure, a different one this time...What was going on? I blinked, it got closer. I started panicking. I blinked again, it was even closer, I tried not to blink, but I couldn't resist myself…_

_**BLINK**_

_It was at Eevee's side. I was about to cry…_

_I heard something, in a jingle..._

_**"Pikachu… Eevee is dead…"**_

_I knew it couldn't be true, no way. I went to look at Eevee's side… She was gone… Blood everywhere… I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I shrieked. No one heard me… I cried to myself… I knew I was going to die! I was going to die… alone, without Eevee… The thought cycled though my mind… Die… Alone… I could feel the tears going down my face…_

_Another jingle..._

_**"Pikachu…"**_

…_**Silence…**_

"Pikachu! Please wake up! Please!" Eevee sobbed.

I opened my eyes and Eevee hugged me.

"Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Yeah, and how did you know I was in a nightmare?"

"Your crying and whimpering, it was hard to watch you, helpless, I was trying to wake you up…"

"Oh…"

"Do you feel better? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I feel better, thanks. And I don't feel like talking about it right now…"

"Okay…"

We sat on the bed, for about a full 30 minutes straight.

"Hey Pikachu."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go get some berries, and check on Victini and Jirachi. Mmk?"

"Yeah sure okay."

"Love you, I'll be back A.S.A.P!"

"Bye, love you too!"

I walked around the room, I felt tired after all of that… But I didn't want to… [_YAWN_] Sleep… After all of that… I jumped on the bed… This felt so… Comfortable… I just want to sleep…

**- One Hour Later -**

I blacked out… I opened my eyes a little. There was an ice bag on my head, I saw Eevee's face next to me. I opened my eyes fully.

"Pikachu! Your awake!"

"Yeah… What happened? And why is my shirt off, and why is there an ice bag on my head?"

"I don't know I just came here 10 minutes ago; you were sweating under the blanket, and you looked hot… Let me test your tempature."

"Mmk."

"It's pretty high, I think you have a fever…"

"Well I do feel sick…"

"I'll go make soup for you…"

"Okay thanks, I love you!"

"Anything for you… Love you!"

"I think you should rest a bit more, and call if you need something.

"Okay thanks!"

**- End -**


	6. Day 5

**This may be the longest I wrote so far… Maybe because I wrote it right after I posted the last one, so yay! Thanks for reading! Also at Angel-san, you can say this story is for you, after that last review you did, it made my friends and I laugh, thanks! Haha! And plus, I really wanted to write something like this. c:**

* * *

><p>"Hey wake up…" I heard, "Wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes, I saw Eevee in front of me.

"Okay good… Wake up sleepy head." She kissed me on the forehead.

"You need something?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, just to let you know that I have to go on an exploration or two. The guild needs help, I have soup in the fridge ready, Victini will stop by and check on you later in the day."

"Mmk. Be safe! I love you."

"Love you too… Bye!"

I gave Eevee a big hug.

I went right back to sleep. 

**- Three Hours Later -**

_It felt nice, a small breeze in the warm sunset… Sitting on the beach with Eevee._

"_I love you…" Eevee said._

"_No, I love you even more!" I exclaimed._

_We both laughed, and decided to cuddle on the warm beach, listening to the sound of the waves. The next thing I know, I fell, into a dark pit. It was freezing cold. I was in a damp cave… Another mysterious figure? Oh no…_

"_Pikachu, where are you?" sobbed the figure._

_I recognized the voice, I took another look, it looked like Eevee. I stepped closer, about 10 inches away from the crying figure._

"_Eevee?"_

"_Go away!" she yelled in a monstrous voice._

_I jumped back in fear and shocked her on accident. She layed still on the cold slate floor…I ran up to her… What have I done? It was sure Eevee, no doubt. There was no pulse, no breathing… I was cold, both freezing and cold-hearted. I hated myself. I sobbed. I just wanted a good time. Cuddling with her… But I hated myself, I had just killed her… I wanted to kill myself now… I saw the ice stalagmite, it was talking to me, sharp and pointy… I broke off the ice crystal and laid next to her. I sobbed, I took the crystal and started to jab it to my stomach, but a force stopped me. I heard a noise._

"_Pikachu?"_

"_Eevee?" I looked at her._

"_Pikachu wake up!"_

My eyes opened. Knife in hand, pointed towards me, in the kitchen… What was I doing here?

"You were sleepwalking most likely… Luckily I stopped you in time before you stabbed yourself with that knife there! And are those tears on your face?" Victini asked.

"Yeah, rough dream."

"Oh… You want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I'm okay…"

"Okay… Well I have to go check on Jirachi, the soup is on the table for you. See you later!"

"Thanks, and bye!" 

**- Late Night -**

_I woke up. I saw Eevee next to me, I'm glad she was safe…_

"_Eevee?"_

"_Yeah?" she mumbled._

"_I'm scared…"_

"_I'll help you…"_

_She turned around, I backed up; I was terrified. This "Eevee" was not my Eevee! I'm not even sure if it's even a Pokémon! It looked like Eevee… Except it had bright red eyes, short, but sharp and dangerous teeth, just like fangs._

"_No stop! Please no!"_

_She had a long tongue, just like an Ekans. She started lcking my neck._

"_You'll be a nice treat…"_

_She started to go down my body… She stopped on my chest. Something has made her stop, it was some kind of force; could this be an effect of the berry? I woke up before this could go any farther…_

I looked besides me, Eevee wasn't there. No sign of her… Maybe she was still out, or at a friend's house for a bit… I just hope she's safe… 

**- End -**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hoped you enjoyed this chapterday. That dream though, haha. There will be an exclusive at the end of this whole story line. So yeah… Thanks for reading!**


	7. Day 6

**Day 6! 9 more days to go! Yay! Then I can get started on Victini and Jirachi! So excited! Hehehe! Welp, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>I felt so much better today! Except, Eevee was still not at home… I decided to see what Jirachi and Victini are doing; I started to walk to Jirachi's house. <p>

**- Few Minutes Later -**

I knocked on their door.

"Jirachi? Victini?"

No answer, but their door was unlocked… so I helped myself inside.

"Jirachi? Victini?"

I saw them, together, in bed, under the sheet, clothes all over the place. Like what the… I started to poke Victini.

He smiled and mumbled, "Yes… more please…"

I smirked and poked him one more time. He woke up.

"Um… Hi Victini…"

"Hun? What? What are you doing here!?"

"So what's been going on here?"

"Umm… Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all! I'll be out in a second, shoo! Go!"

"Uh-hun…" I stepped out. 

**- Afternoon -**

"How's Jirachi? Is she better?"

"Yeah, she's better than ever! I mean… Yeah, she's doing well…"

"Okay… You need any supplies?"

"Oh yeah, sure! Should loves how I make her soup! I have a secret ingredient!"

"Ooh! What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Umm… So why were you in bed with Jirachi? With the clothes all over the place?" teasing him.

"Umm… No reason…"

"Are you sure?"

"…Shut up! I bet you guys have been doing things too! It's not like I'm the only one…" he mumbled.

"Sorry…"

"So where's Eevee?"

"I'm not sure, last time, she was out doing the mission. She never came back, so I'm hoping she's back by tonight…"

"Oh okay… I hope she's safe."

"I do too…" 

**- Late Night -**

Something was off… I opened my eyes… Eevee is still not home… I wonder where she could've been… I just hope she's safe… 

**- End -**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this VERY VERY short story, I totally forgot about it, and I needed to whip something up real quick, I had a hard time thinking what the next day would be about, and so I put a quick thing about Jirachi and Victini! Haha! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned…<strong>


	8. Day 7

I woke up earlier than usual. Eevee was still not here… I was getting worried… I decided to go out and walk and think where she would be. A few hours have gone by and I saw the bulletin board change. I saw something that caught my eye:

**WANTED**

**Mr. Mime**

**Reason: Kidnapping**

**Difficulty: 4/5**

**Last Seen: Mt. Travail**

**Reward: 2,000 Poké**

There was also a quick description and picture of him. I hope Eevee wasn't kidnapped! But just in case, might as well try to get him. I went to guild master Wigglytuff.

"Sorry! She never came back… Do you think you can take him on? He might be responsible for Eevee's disaperence…"

"Yes! I'll take the job! It might be her only hope. I have to try!"

"Okay… Whatever you say."

"Okay thanks! I'll go get my team ready and we'll be on our way!"

"Okay, see you later." 

**- 30 Minutes Later -**

" So where we headed?" Victini asked.

"Also, who are we going after?" Jirachi added.

"We're going to Mt. Travail, finding Mr. Mime."

"What him!? I heard he's very dangerous!" Victini jumped onto Jirachi's hands.

"It's okay Victini…" Jirachi hugged Victini. 

**- Many Hours Later -**

After hours of exploring the mystery dungeon, there was no sign of them. Did they go somewhere else? Hopefully Eevee is comfortable or at least safe where she is…

**- Evening -**

"He isn't there? Chatot! Send a guild wide alert!" Wigglytuff yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Chatot said.

"Thanks Wiglytuff, we'll start going out again tomorrow morning!" I said.

"No problem!" 

**- Late Night -**

I hope Eevee is safe right now… All I can do is just wait and hope… Hope that she is safe… I love you Eevee… 

**- End -**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter, I was caught up in my life. More stress is coming my way… Well until next time… Do whatever. c:<strong>


	9. NEWS UPDATE (Optional)

Sorry guys no story today, I was busy for today, and I couldn't think straight. You want info? Here's the info, you can say that:

0. Victini, Pikachu, Eevee, and Jirachi (and others) hung out today! c:

1. Victini is very depressed and tired. :c

2. Victini thinks about Jirachi too much. :\

3. Victini is jealous. q.q

And that's pretty much it...

Thanks for understanding, I'll try to make it up for you guys by TRYING to make 2 days for you guys tomorrow.  
>Teenage life sucks. Now excuse me as I cry in my sleep. <strong>#ForeverAloneAwarenessMonth<strong>

~Victini Away!~


	10. Day 8

So we set off to explore around the area as the sun rose. The guild started to adventure off doing their jobs. We were the only ones that were skilled and trusted enough to do Mr. Mime, so we decided to split up to search more areas. Victini and Jirachi as one team, and then me.

I went to Mt. Travail again. Going around the area, no sign, until maybe after the 8th floor, I found something, finally… One of Mr. Mime's gloves? Maybe… Maybe not… But I kept going. I found another glove, I went to pick it up, but I felt something behind me… It was an Ekans! It bit me and I started hallucinating then I got knocked out…

**- A Few Hours -**

I saw Mr. Mime in front of me.

"Well well… Who do we have here?"

"Somebody." I said.

"The famous exploration leader, Pikachu?"

"Maybe."

"Where is Eevee!?"

"Eevee? Who is this Eevee?"

"I know you have her!"

"Maybe I do maybe, I don't."

"Don't let me use my Thunderbolt on you!"

"Go ahead, how else are you going to get out?"

I did a minor spark towards him.

"Ow! You little…"

I did it again.

"I dare you… do it again!"

I stood still.

"Fine, have it your way!"

"Okay."

I used Thunderbolt on him… He fainted, and Ekans was looking at me and the body on the floor. He started running off.

"Wait! No! Come back!"

The next thing I heard, "-tini!"

I looked up.

"Hey Pikachu! How's it going? You need… uh… help?"

"Nooooo. I'm just here to hang out… YES I NEED HELP… Now… Get me out of here."

Victini then let me out.

"So where is Mr. Mime?" Jirachi asked.

"Hmm… He was just here…" I saw a note, where his body was.

_Your girlfriend isn't here. She's somewhere else, try to find her! Hahaha!_

_-Mr. Mime_

"Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

"They're hiding somewhere else…"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for only one story (and it's pretty bad), I'll try to get the missed story… I'm tired and sad. I'll try to do better, but until next time! Do some random stuff.<strong>


	11. Day 9

**So... A change of chapters, instead of 15, up to valentines, and then 1 extra (making a total of 16). I'm going to make it so it is a total of 15 days, the last one being something special.**

* * *

><p>"Pikachu... Wake up!" Victini yelled.<p>

"Wake up..." Jirachi whispered.

I saw them in front of my eyes.

"Wake up nub, we have some saving to do!" Victini blasted into my ear.

"Yeah okay, I'll be up in a bit..."

"Hurry up..." Jirachi impatiently said.

"Yeah... Okay, I'm getting up, I'll be out in a minute...

**-One Hour Later-**

"Okay I'm up..."

I looked around, nobody was here.

"Guys?..."

I looked at the time, I was late, they probably went off without me... I started running off to Wigglytuff.

**-Moments Later-**

"Hey Wigglytuff, have you seen Victini and Jirachi?"

"Oh yeah, they went off to find Mr. Mime at the beach."

"Oh, okay, thanks! I'll be on my way to explore the desert for a bit!"

"Okay, will see you later!"

**-Many Attempts Later-**

"Welp... That's the last of my berries... So... Did you guys find anything?"

"No..." Jirachi and Victini said.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry we'll find her!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Victini added on.

"Thanks guys... I'll try even harder tomorrow!"

"Us too!" they both said.

**-Late Night-**

_Eevee... Eevee, where are you? Eevee!? Eevee... Please come back to me! I want to see your face again... Please... I don't want to be alone..._

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short again... I'm super tired, I was gaming all night and day... I also didn't plan this one out, it was more like, what ever came to my mind kind of thing... Tired... So Tired... I'll see you guys later in the next story... Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Day 10

**The stress levels are too damn high!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Pikachu, you fool! Get up!" I heard faintly, "Get up!"<p>

"Hun? What?" I saw Victini next to me.

"Get up!" He yelled into my ear.

"Okay okay! What do you need?" I yelled back.

"Wigglytuff has 2 possible locations that Mr. Mime is most likely at."

"Really? Where!?"

"Umm... I'm not sure yet, she said to meet her at the HQ. Jirachi is already over there."

"Okay, let me get ready! I'll meet you there!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go back to sleep like last time..."

"Yeah I know what I'm doing."

"Okay... Whatever you say!"

He left, and I quickly jumped off the bed to change into my clothes as quickly as I can, running desperately to get there.

**- Few Moments Later -**

As I arrived to the HQ I saw Wigglytuff, Jirachi, and Victini talking to each other.

"Hey Pikachu!" Jirachi greeted.

"What's up?" Victini screamed.

"Hello!" Wigglytuff exclaimed.

"How's it going? So, where could Mr. Mime be?"

"Well he only has two main hideouts; being Mt. Travail and then in Solar Cave."

"Okay, so do you guys want to travel together as a group? Or do you want to break up?"

"Umm..." Jirachi said.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey guys, I have walkie talkies if you want them." Wigglytuff suggested.

"Well, that would have been useful last time..." I whispered.

"Sorry!" she smiled at me.

"Okay, so we're going to break up?"

"Yeah, it's more efficient that way." Jirachi pointed out.

"I'm going with Jirachi!" Victini quickly yelled.

"Okay..." Wigglytuff and I said.

**- 30 Minutes Later -**

"So... Victini, how's the cave going?"

"Good, you and the mountain?"

"Okay. Except I now know what level he's on!"

"Okay cool. This one is going to be hard for us, we never been here..."

"Well good luck, I'll get back to you in a bit."

"Okay, good luck to you too."

"Thanks."

I started dashing to quickly find the entrance to each level. I may have been attacked hard once in awhile, but I would easily recover from that.

**- After Many Hours of Fighting -**

"Hey Victini?"

"This is Jirachi."

"What happened to Victini?"

"He's recovering right now."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think... We should be fine."

"Okay... Well, I can't find Mr. Mime here, I'm going to go ahead to run over to your location."

"Okay!"

"See you in a bit."

I dashed out as quickly as I could.

**- After So Much Running -**

"Jirachi? Victini?" I yelled out."

"Over here!" I hear Jirachi.

I started running to the voice as I heard her scream more and more. Getting louder and louder. I saw Victini laying down, breathing hard.

"What happened?"

"We ran out of berries and the monsters bombarded us! Do you happen to have any?"

"No... Sorry... What level are we on?"

"Level 18"

"Pretty high... Do you want to go back?"

"Yes, please!"

"I'll carry him, just defend me!"

"Mmh!"

We started to run out as if we wanted to escape hell. Guards everywhere trying to kill us, trying to dodge their attacks. Luckily we got out safely, getting attacked a few. We started to rush to HQ. We still haven't found Mr. Mime or Eevee...

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I forgot about yesterday's story! I was so distracted, trying to beat my brother in Pokemon. c: Now I'm missing two stories! Oh no! See you guys next time!<strong>


	13. Day 11

**Hmm... I might change it so Jirachi and Victini tags are off this story, as I might make a seperate story for them, instead of having a main story with 2 branches of storylines... Should I? Welp, just enjoy the story! After I post this one, I'm right to work on making the ones I've missed...**

* * *

><p><em>"Pikachu..." someone whispered faintly, "Pikachu..."<em>

_I saw Eevee, I think. She was very pale and faint..._

_"Pikachu... It's me..."_

_My surroundings were faint too... What was this place? I noticed how I was also was tied to a chair... I saw Eevee came closer and closer._

_"Eevee? Is that you?"_

_She said nothing; she just kept walking closer and closer._

_I was trying to break free from the ropes that tied me down. It was too tight, I couldn't break loose. I looked up and Eevee was right next to me._

_"When are you going to save me?" she whispered creeply._

_"I don't know!"_

_"My time is almost up..."_

_"No! It can't be, I can save you! Just a little bit longer!"_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"No!"_

_The chair tipped over, and oddly enough there was a pit next to me and I started falling._

"Hun!? What!?"

"Are you okay?" Jirachi worried.

"Where am I?"

"Well... You fell asleep in this chair when we were going to the clinic with Victini."

"Oh yeah... So how's Victini?"

"He should be he was given some painkillers just a few moments ago."

I looked at Victini, he was deep asleep, breathing hard.

"So what next Pikachu?"

"I'm not sure? How far did you get in the dungeon?"

"Up to 18."

"Oh, hmm... I'm not sure, but I think Mr. Mime's hideout might be on 20, considering that in Mt. Travail, it's also 20."

"We were that close? Dang it! We should go now!"

"No, not yet. Until Victini gets better. We need the extra help. Also, we don't even have much Poke and items, so might well."

"Okay..."

"So we will just go around the community and do some of the jobs listed. Also if you can, look for some spare change or something, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the middle of the marketplace."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... How's it going? c: ( Angel-san Pikachu is faster because he's going through a dungeon he has already been through many times. The one Victini and Jirachi is going through is new to them, with harder monsters. That's my explanation. c:)<strong>


	14. Day 12

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get a missed story in, for me, this is most likely posted by midnight... 30 minutes of story writing! Let's go!**

* * *

><p>I've been standing here, waiting for Jirachi... I wonder what's taking her so long to get here.<p>

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Jirachi apologized as she went through the crowd of Pokemon.

"So Jirachi, what took you?"

"Um... I woke up a little late."

"A little? Hah, right. Okay lets go get some supplies now that we've got some Poke!"

"Okay, what do we need? I'll write a list."

"We need berries... And umm... Maybe a Defense Scarf, a Special Attack Ring, and ooh! Maybe a Psychic Barrier Bow for when we go face to face against Mr. Mime!"

"Mm-hm... Mm-hm... Mm-hm... Okay I got everything on the list, let's start shopping."

We started running trying to get the items before they sold out, as today was a busy day; everyone trying to get parties set up before they watch the Pokemon championships.

**- After Tons of Searching -**

"Why did we have to shop today Pikachu? It was crazy out there!"

"Too make sure we have enough stuff. We don't want to be under in our supplies!"

"I guess..."

"So how much do we have left?"

She started counting the Poke in her hands.

"50... 60... I say about 120."

"Hmm... Okay."

"Just to let you know, I also got gummies for all of us so we can do better in battle, these gummies boost all our stats." Jirachi informed me.

"Where did you get that kind of gummi!?" I asked.

"I have a friend, who knows a friend, who knows this person, who knows a professor, who knows an engineer that can make these kind of gummies! But you need to be good friends with this guy..."

"Oh cool! Well, we should get going and check on Victini at the clinic."

"Yeah... Okay."

**- A Lot of Walking Later -**

"So Victini, are you okay?" I asked.

"Victini? Please be conscious..." Jirachi worried.

"Hun... Oh hey guys..." Victini spoke weakly, "I'm doing good... Just give me a few seconds, I'm really tired right now, also my muscles are very sore..."

"I hope you get better!"

"Me too!"

"Thanks guys..."

"So Victini, you think you can go on another expedition again?"

"Yeah sure, let me get some more rest and I think I'm ready."

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to go back to my house. Get enough rest tonight, tomorrow we have a big day!"

"Will do!" Jirachi responded.

"Okay bye Pikachu." Victini said.

"See ya guys." I said as I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 2 stories in "one" day! Now I need to make up one more story plus the story due for that day. Then it's the Valentine Finale (on Valentine's day of course). Heads up, there are going to be 2 parts for Day 15. Part 1 is just regular storyline. Part 2 is an optional mature rated part (I'll try to do my best to do part 2...) So yay!<strong>


	15. Day 13

Today is going to be a good day! We are going to finally save her! I hope... Level 20... Solar Cave hopefully... I better hurry up, they are most likely waiting for me... I started rushing to the clinic.

**- Several Minutes Later -**

"Hey Victini!"

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Good, you feeling any better?"

"A little sore, but I'm still able to fight. Anything to help my best friend!"

"Thanks... So where's Jirachi?"

"She's went out to the market to get a few things."

"Oh okay... How long do you think she's going to take?"

"I'm not sure, she left about 20 minutes ago."

A voice came by, "Oh hey Pikachu! I'm back, I hope I didn't take forever."

"Oh no it's okay Jirachi, I just got here my self!"

"Oh okay."

"So what did you get?"

"Well, you forgot that we need some kind of snack on the way... So I got big apples, 2 each for all of us!"

"Oh nice! And what's in that white box?"

"Something secret."

Victini bursted out, "I love the smell! I think I know what it is! Thanks Jirachi!"

"No problem Victini, anything for you!"

"Okay so shall we get going? Jirachi, Victini you two ready?"

"Mmh!" they both nodded.

**- Long Hiking to the Cave Much Later -**

"Okay so you guys have your equipment on?"

"Yup!"

We ran into Solar Cave, trying to find the many exits and entrances. Fighting off the other Pokemon pretty well, we were able to defend ourselves until around the same level Jirachi and Victini were attacked on, Level 18.

On this so called Level 18, they were surrounding us, coming in waves! Some of them I have never met, and some that are considered powerful Pokemon!

"Okay, we got this!" I yelled.

"Oh wait, hey guys eat this quick! It's the gummi!" Jirachi interrupted.

"Oh sweet!" Victini screamed.

We all ate it quickly before they came closer.

"Okay so, start fighting through one of the Pokemon and try to keep going forward, watch your back!"

"Mmk!"

We started to combine our attacks, clearing the Pokemon infront of us.

"Hey I see a passage way!"

"Go through! Quickly!"

We all ran past the Pokemon, we were about to make it to the entrance of Level 19, but Victini fell behind, cramping up.

"Victini no!" Jirachi cried.

I had to think fast... I quickly got the Defense Gummi and the berry and threw it into where I think Victini was within the crowd of Pokemon.

"Quick eat it Victini! Jirachi, start attacking them!"

I started to see the Pokemon slow down, wondering what happened. Some of them ran away, but ran into a wall, which was funny. Most of them feinted. I bright light shone towards us. It stopped after several seconds.

"Victini! Your still alive! Are you hurt!?"

"A little, I still have a small cramp, but I think I'll do okay. Thanks for the gummi!"

"No problem!" Jirachi and I said.

"So shall we get going? Jirachi? Victini? You ready?"

"Yup!"

We went on to Level 19. Nothing was here... Odd... We walked around a little, but then out of no where, Ekans appeared!

"So... You can't get to Mr. Mime until you get through me!" Ekans confidently said.

"This is going to be easy..." I whispered to my team.

"As I am the great and powerful Eka-"

Ekans fell on the floor, unable to finish his sentence after I used Iron Tail...

"Hah, what was that?" Victini laughed.

"Well... That escalated quickly..." Jirachi said.

"Well, let's move on!"

About to move on to Level 20, I heard a buzzing. It was coming from Jirachi's bag.

"What is that noise?"

Jirachi looked into the bag, it was the walkie talkie.

_*BZZ BZZ* Hey Pikachu? Jirachi? Victini? You there? It's me Wigglytuff!_

"Yeah, what's up?" I responded.

_Okay, well just to let you know, we have some of the members at Mt. Travail just in case he tries to escape, he's not here right now._

"Sweet! Thanks a lot Wigglytuff!"

_No problem, Wigglytuff out! *BZZ BZZ*_

We moved onto Level 20, as I thought I saw Mr. Mime! But where was Eevee?

"Eevee? Eevee!? Where are you!? Eevee!"

"Well... Your girlfriend is sleeping right now..." Mr. Mime explained, "She's right behind me..."

I saw Eevee, tied, hanging down from the ceiling of the cave. Half naked... Mr. Mime moved closer to her.

"It would be a shame if something happened to her..."

Mr. Mime started to lick her face. I saw Eevee shiver a little.

"What did you do to her!"

"Nothing much yet..."

"You little..."

I tried to Thunderbolt him, but he was too quick, I ended accidentally shocking Eevee... The rope snapped, making Eevee land on the cold slate floor...

"Eevee! No!"

I ran towards her.

"Now excuse me while I go ahead and escape before you guys do anything! See ya..."

Mr. Mime vanished in a blink of an eye.

"What now!?" Victini asked.

"I'm not sure..." They both came towards us.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Jirachi worried.

"Yeah... But just in case, let's go to the clinic quick!"

"What about Mr. Mime!?" Victini yelled.

"We'll worry about him later!"

We started running to the clinic.

"It will be okay Eevee..."

I kissed her on the cheek, I give a really small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... If you haven't noticed, I changed it so it's not a substory any more! Lost Levels is going to be the main title of this. Jirachi an Victini are going to a separate story title! Thanks for reading! Now to work on Day 14 right after this one is posted!<strong>


	16. Day 14

"Eevee... It will be all right... I love you..."

"Pikachu? Um... Pikachu..." Jirachi whispered.

"Oh, what? What happened?"

"We're again in the clinic..."

"Oh did the doctor say anything?"

"Yeah. Eevee is going to be okay, she just needs a little rest for now, she might be able to go home later today."

"Awesome!"

I looked at Eevee who was on the cot bed besides me. She looked like she was okay.

"Well we have to go see Wigglytuff today to see what happened. You want to come, or stay here with Victini and Eevee? Jirachi?"

"Umm... I'll come along with you if you don't mind Pikachu."

"Mmk."

**- A Short Distance Later -**

"Hey Chatot! Where's Wigglytuff?"

"Oh she's in her office!"

"Okay thanks!"

We went ahead and knocked on her door.

"Wigglytuff!?"

"Come in!"

When we walked in I saw a big bag that was very unusually because Wigglytuff is the kind of person who is organized.

"What's with the bag?" Jirachi asked.

"It's your reward!"

"Really!?" I yelled.

"Yup! Go ahead and open it!"

"Okay, but I have to ask, what happened to Mr. Mime?"

"Oh we sent him to the prison on the island."

"The enclosed one?"

"Yeah."

"Ooo... That one is pretty bad."

"Yup."

"Jirachi, go ahead and open the bag!"

She opened the bag and it was a box inside... Inside the box was a smaller bag. Inside that bag was some special gummies and 840 Poke.

"840 Poke? That's all!?" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Yeah. That and you'll get a vacation for a free, for 2 months at least! With a 35 Poke pay per week!"

"Awesome!" I excitedly said.

"Thanks! Wigglytuff!" Jirachi screamed.

"No problem! Tell Victini and Eevee I hope they feel better!"

"No problem!"

Jirachi and I then walked back to the clinic.

When we arrived, the doctor came up to us with good news.

"Hello Pikachu! Good news, Eevee is doing fine, she is recovering really fast! We will do a few more checks on her to see if she's is okay and then we can determine if she can go home now or stay a bit longer."

"Okay thanks!"

I saw Victini walked to us.

"Hey guys..." He yawned, "So where did you guys go?"

"Well, we went to Wigglytuff to get news, and we found out Mr. Mime is in prison right now, and we got our reward! We get to go on vacation!"

"Oh really? Cool! Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet? We have to plan this out."

The doctor came back with Eevee who was wide awake.

"Well Eevee is doing well and is ready to leave! Stay safe out there! Bye!"

"Thanks doctor! So Eevee, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Well... I don't remember what happened after I went out to do my quest..."

"We will tell you what happened, on the way home."

"Thanks Pikachu... I love you so much!" She smiled at me.

"I love you too!" I smiled I her.

"Awwwwwweeeeeeee!" Jirachi squealed.

"Ppppshhh... That's nothing." Victini scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this was short, but I have to get Day 14 some how before Valentines! I can't wait for Day 15! Except... I'm not prepared for part 2... *Sigh*<strong>


	17. Day 15 - Part 1 (Finale)

I slept in my bed, tired from all the fighting we had to do the past days... I didn't want to get up, but I smelled the aroma of cooking coming in my room. I couldn't resist the smell, so I went up and walked to the kitchen, the first thing I noticed is Eevee cooking; I wonder why...

"Good morning! Pikachu!" I heard in a distance.

"How's it going?"

I looked to the right and I saw Jirachi and Victini cuddling on the couch together.

"Good..." I gave them a stare.

"Morning Pika!" Eevee smiled.

"Morning! What are you making?"

"Pancakes, you want some?"

"Sure!"

"What about you guys? Jirachi? Victini?"

They both nodded.

"Okay they will be done in a few!"

"Uck... Pikachu when was the last time you showered? You look and smell like disaster..." Victini exclaimed.

Now that I think about it, I didn't show since Eevee has gone missing, I've been worrying too much...

"Um... Maybe a couple of days... I'll shower later tonight... I've been to caught up on things. By the way, what's with the excessive cuddling today on my couch? Gross."

"It's Valentine's Day!" Jirachi explained.

I've been so caught up I totally forgot about Valentine's! I had to think of something Eevee likes, and fast!

"Pancakes are ready! Especially just for you!" Eevee said, poking me.

"Thanks Eevee! I love you so much!"

"No problem! Anything for you!" she kissed me lightly on my lips.

We ate, quietly... In an awkward silence... Enjoying the food. Except the only thing that happened was when in the middle of eating, Jirachi would feed Victini and Victini would do the same. Eevee would chuckle a little.

"This is really good Eevee! How did you make it?" Victini asked.

"Family secret!" Eevee smiled.

"You should make these everyday for me, I love these!" I said.

"You should invite us when you make them!" Jirachi insisted.

"I'll think about it." Eevee laughed.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Nothing, you?" Jirachi responded.

"Nothing either... Hey! We should go have a picnic later around sundown at the beach."

"Sure, sounds good!" Victini interrupted.

**- Several Long Hours Later -**

"You ready Eevee?"

"Yeah!" she yelled, "Okay, let's go!"

We grabbed the basket and the picnic blanket and rushed out of the door, walking to the beach as fast as we could walk.

Once we arrived, we saw Victini and Jirachi cuddling together already, with their basket next to them.

"Hey love birds! Don't do anything weird!" Eevee laughed.

"We won't!" they both responded back.

We laid out our blanket on the floor next to theirs.

"What did you guys bring?" I asked.

"Desert." Jirachi replied, "You?"

"Sandwiches! Duh."

"Cool! Give me one!" Victini said.

We all ate our sandwiches. Having fun, talking to each other. Cuddling our mates... Taking a brief nap...

After waking up, it was really dark...

"Hey guys, I think we overslept, we should get going now!" Jirachi worried.

"Yeah..." Victini agreed.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later! Happy Valentine guys!" Eevee exclaimed.

"Happy Valentine!" they yelled back as they walked home.

Happy Valentine? Oh no! I forgot! A Valentine present for her! What am I going to do!? I hope she doesn't ask... I have to find one tomorrow...

We walked home together, hand in hand, happily, kind of... I was still stressed that I didn't have a present... No one said anything as we walked home...

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was part 1 of Day 15! Part 2 is coming out later tonight! Anyone that is squeamish or is a young viewer... I'd advise NOT to read the next part. The next part to going to be rated Mature, sadly... Sorry!<br>**EDIT(3/18/14): Jirachi and Victini story is going on a separate story called "Wishing for a Victory". Find it in my stories!**  
><strong>


	18. Day 15 - Part 2 (Optional Finale) MATURE

**This is 'M' rated for strong language and sexual content. If your a young viewer or squeamish, I suggest you leave now. As this is optional, so you don't have to read this. Also this is my first so what I have heard is named "lemon" but whatever; I'll try to do my best!**

* * *

><p>We finally got home, exhausted from the long walk to the beach and back... The first thing I thought...<p>

_Damn... I need a shower... I smell really bad..._

"Hey Eevee! I'll be right back. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay!" she yelled back, "I have a surprise for you later!"

I stripped my clothes off, then I stepped into the shower, starting to scrub myself, thinking... What am I going to give to Eevee? I have nothing to give to her...

The hot steaming water soothe all the pain and sores I had in my body... It felt nice... It felt like I was in paradise... The water falling to the floor, canceling all the noise from the outside world... So this is how it feels to be finally relaxed... I didn't think about anything at all, just standing still... I then felt warm a warm, soft, fluffy fur to my back... I could guess who is was. I was kind of shocked, but her fur felt nice against my back...

"Happy Valentines Pikachu..." Eevee said while hugging me.

I guess she came in when I wasn't paying attention, with all the water slamming to the ground...

"I have a present for you..." she continued.

"But... But... I don't have a present for you..."

"Sure you do! Your my present, your all I need... Now just relax..."

She started to rub me, at my ears, it felt really good... I was feeling weak... Kissing me on the cheek, she made her way down. Kissing my chest, to my stomach... I was about to die in moans... I felt like I wasn't in control of my body... She went down a little more, touching my erected member with her paws. I let out a small moan, twitching a little. Caressing my balls, she starting sucking, slow at first... Her warm, moist mouth engulfing head to base... I never felt a sensation like this ever before... Before we know it, I started letting out moans, but I didn't even notice, I was having too much fun... Her fur warming my crotch... She started going faster, making me moan more. I wanted to do something in return, but I couldn't right now... My mind was being filled with amazing thoughts, the only thing I thought of was massaging her ears... She seemed to like that, as she pumped even faster, I was about to explode.

"Ahh-ah... Eevee, I think..."

She licked the head, giving a tingling sensation I never felt before. I couldn't hold it anymore. I let it all out, she gladly took it, as I sprayed each one. She kept it all in her mouth and moved up to my mouth and started kissing me. Transferring some of my cum into my mouth, but swallowing the rest. It was very sweet and warm... She started pushing her tongue into my mouth. She started exploring my mouth for a few, until I took over and explored her mouth... We had to break off to breath a little.

"I- I love you Eevee..."

"I love you too Pikachu..."

"Happy Valentines..." We both said.

After all of that, we cleaned up each other and went to bed, giving each other last kisses before going to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So that was a first... Personally, I have no idea what words to use, as sometimes I gross myself out! Haha. Well... You might see more action, but that's going to be later in the Victini and Jirachi story, the first chapter will be up hopefully within the next two weeks... I need a small break... So the Victini and Jirachi story will be in a different story, with a different story title; meaning it won't be found in here ("Lost Levels"). Follow me and get alerts to get notified when I make the new story! (A link will be posted to the story to here and the prologue when I make it. And yes it is still based on this storyline!) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Any reviews about how I can do better will help! Thanks!<strong>

****EDIT(3/18/14): Jirachi and Victini story is going on a separate story called "Wishing for a Victory". Find it in my stories!**  
><strong>


End file.
